Knave of Hearts (Once Upon a Time)
The Knave of Hearts is a minor antagonist in the ABC show Once Upon a Time. He was portrayed by Paul McGillion. History Servitude in Wonderland The Knave of Hearts waits on the Queen of Hearts in the world of Wonderland. The Knave of Hearts leads the guards in chasing down two intruders, the Evil Queen and a portal-jumper named Jefferson when they steal something from the Queen of Hearts' vault. He is unsuccessful in catching the Evil Queen as she leaves through the looking glass portal, but Jefferson is captured and taken before the audience of the Queen of Hearts. The Queen of Hearts has her face hidden behind a red veil and does not speak to Jefferson directly. Through a long tube, she communicates to the Knave of Hearts, who announces in her stead. He informs Jefferson that the Queen of Hearts is displeased with the thievery. Jefferson explains by calling Regina "the Queen", to which the Queen of Hearts cuts him off stomp, prompting the Knave of Hearts to ask to refrain from referring to that woman by such a name and that there is only one queen: the Queen of Hearts. Again, speaking on behalf of the Queen of Hearts, the Knave inquires how he came to Wonderland. Jefferson asks if he tells them, will he be allowed to return home to his daughter, causing the Knave to laugh. Annoyed at his response, the Queen of Hearts orders for his head to be taken off. Only after losing his body, yet still being alive, Jefferson confesses that his portal-jumping hat brought him to Wonderland, but Regina took it away. The Knave of Hearts instructs Jefferson to make another, though he laments that it will not work in Wonderland without magic. Unsympathetically, he presses Jefferson to make it work. Bringing Another Prisoner When another stranger, Hook, arrives in Wonderland, the Knave of Hearts once again accosts and has the guards bring him before the Queen of Hearts audience who sits above her Courtiers. The Queen of Hearts does not show her face again holding a gold and red masquerade mask hiding her face and the Knave of Hearts bows before her and Hook is made to kneel. The Queen of Hearts waves an arm as an order for the Knave to lift her long tube, he does so and she whispers through it, into the Knave's ear. The Knave of Hearts tells Hook that the Queen would like to know why he's come to Wonderland. Hook explains he is in search of a woman that in her native land she goes by Cora. The Queen of Hearts is furious at this and lowers the masquerade mask she holds in front of her face, revealing herself as Cora, and says in this land she goes by "Your Majesty". She orders her royal ensemble to leave her and Hook alone. The Knave of Hearts and the other masqueraded Courtiers, each and every one of them immediately oblige, scattering from the premises. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Inconclusive Category:Oppressors Category:Flashback Villains